dlyavsyegofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Аметист
Аметист '(Amethyst), идентификационное имя 'Аметист Сектор-1F5L, Ячейка-8XM — одна из главных персонажей «''Вселенная Стивена|Вселенной Стивена''». Произведённая на Земле в качестве эксперимента Родного мира в Киндергартене, Аметист также является одной из последних выживших самоцветов на Земле, присоединившихся к Кристальным самоцветам. Аметист помогала своим товарищам защищать Землю на протяжении около 5 тысячелетий, а позже также обучать Стивена Юнивёрса, сына Розы Кварц. Характер Аметист весёлая и беззаботная. Она достаточно шумная и часто смеётся, а также пытается из всего извлечь долю развлечения. Её манеры оставляют желать лучшего: она часто ковыряется в носу и чавкает. В её комнате беспорядок, который она называет своей «системой». Ей тяжело расставаться даже с ненужными вещами: стоит только посмотреть, как яро она пытается уберечь весь ненужный хлам в её комнате. Это также видно в «Maximum Capacity», где она отговаривает Грэга выбрасывать что-либо из его гаража. Она предана Стивену и часто развлекает его каким-либо образом. Она — Кристальный самоцвет, которого сложнее всего пробить на эмоции, хотя все же она часто показывает глубокое беспокойство о Стивене. Ей нравится спать и есть, так как она делает это достаточно часто и по своему желанию. Из-за её тёмного прошлого, она полна ненависти к себе и иногда даже считает, что ей не место среди Кристальных самоцветов. Она считала, что когда Стивен узнает о её прошлом, он станет думать куда хуже о ней. Тем не менее, Аметист всё же любит своё первое место жительства, каждый камень, расположенный рядом с её норой, она считает своим другом. Так же Аметист достаточно требовательна к вниманию и к любви. Это было показано в «Maximum Capacity», когда она упрекала Грэга в том, что тот не воспринимал ее всерьёз и отнял Розу. И когда дело заходит этого, она может делать безумные вещи, такие как превращение в Розу Кварц. Аметист очень внимательна к чувствам других людей. Она пыталась успокоить Стивена в «An Indirect Kiss», когда он сильно волновался за неё. Она знала, почему Жемчуг чинила Узел связи в эпизоде «Cry for Help», и что Гранат не простит её, если они не поговорят. В своём дневнике Бадди Баддвик описал, что именно Аметист успокоила его, когда он понял, что не совершал никаких открытий, а просто шёл по заданному маршруту («Buddy's Book»). В серии «Crack the Whip» регенерация Аметист привела к тому, что самоцвет стал одержим желанием поквитаться с Яшмой, отчего расстраивался. Долгое время, вплоть до серии «Earthlings» Стивен, а также Перидот, были единственными, кто понимал её внутреннюю боль. С поддержки Стивена Аметист отбросила мысль быть как Яшма и примирилась с другом. В «Tiger Philanthropist» видно, что она уже не считает себя хуже остальных. Способности Как и все самоцветы первой эры, Аметист может вызывать своё оружие (кнут) из камня, возвращаться в свой самоцвет, когда тело сильно повреждено, менять форму, сливаться с другими самоцветами, заключать предметы в пузыри. Также она обладает куда большей силой и выносливостью, чем люди. В сериях «Steven and the Stevens» и «We Need to Talk» было показано, что она умеет играть на барабанах. Аметист также хорошо поёт, хотя её вокал звучит реже остальных главных персонажей: у неё есть одна сольная песня («Tower of Mistakes»), дуэтом («On the Run») и несколько в группе («We are the Crystal Gems», «Peace and Love» и «Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star)»). Из всех Кристальных самоцветов Аметист меньше всего полагается на собственное оружие в сражении, чаще используя свои способности рукопашного боя. В «Laser Light Cannon», она вызвалась быть брошенной в Красное око несколько раз, пытаясь разрушить его таким способом. Аметист — персонаж, чаще всего использующий свои способности превращения, что также часто использует и в битве. Она может превратиться в свое альтер-эго, используемое для реслинга, Фиолетовую пуму, а также и в другие формы, что, в основном, зависит от задания, данного ей. У Аметист улучшенное пищеварение, она может съесть что угодно: стекло, пластик, бумагу и т.д. В сериях «Onion Friend» и «Three Gems and a Baby» видно, что она любит есть использованные чайные пакетики. Тем не менее, она всё ещё может получить пищевое отравление, но не умереть от этого. В серии «Crack the Whip» показано, что Аметист — отличный сёрфер, передвигаясь на доске даже по ровной поверхности воды. Способности в рукопашном бою * Сокрушительное вращение: Аметист может сворачиваться в шароподобную форму и вращаться, нападая на соперников. Эту способность она разделяет с Яшмой. ** Горящее сокрушительное вращение: Аметист может совмещать своё вращение с горящим кнутом чтобы нападение произошло эффективнее. * Клинок из волос: Аметист может использовать свои длинные волосы для нанесения настолько большого урона сопернику, что может даже отрезать клешню монстра-самоцвета. Она также может использовать эту возможность при вращении. * Борьба: Аметист опытный боец. Она легко победила всех соперников в подпольных боях реслинга. * Огненное дыхание: В серии «Gem Harvest» она продемонстрировала отрыжку из небольшого фиолетового пламени. Дышать огнем также умеет Александрит. Способности, связанные с оружием * Владение кнутом: Аметист хорошо владеет своим кнутом, что также очень хорошо сочетается с её большой силой. Урон от кнута может быть настолько силён, что может разрезать мусорный бак напополам. Иногда её удары настолько точны, что разрезают объекты абсолютно ровной линией. Порой она также захватывает предметы, такие как булыжники, своим кнутом, и бросает в оппонента. Иногда она может сражаться безответственно и не задумываясь над результатом: в «Monster Buddies» она использует кнут, чтобы притянуть к себе стоножку, но в итоге сбивает себя и остальных Кристальных самоцветов с ног. Аметист может использовать свой кнут, чтобы запутать или связать её цель с далекого расстояния. ** Волна: Аметист может проводить по её кнуту поток энергии, дабы вызвать достаточно большой взрыв. ** Двойное владение: Аметист способна владеть двумя кнутами в бою. ** Кнут-лезвие: Аметист может разрезать предметы кнутом. Кто образуется, когда она сливается с: * Жемчуг — образуется Опал. Долгое время им было трудно синхронизировать в танце из-за своих характеров и стиля танца. * Гранат — образуется Сугилит. Аметист любит это слияние, так как в нём она чувствует себя сильней. *Гранат и Жемчуг — образуется Александрит. Как и Жемчуг, Аметист считает, что сливаться в Александрит без причины является глупой затеей. * Стивен Кварц Юнивёрс — образуется Дымчатый Кварц. У них достаточно крепкие отношения, чтобы слиться без танца. Внешний вид Аметист ниже большинства персонажей и лишь чуточку выше Стивена. Кожа Аметист сиреневого цвета, а её волосы — бледно-сиреневого, длиною до ступней. У нее пухлые губы, темно-красный язык, небольшой курносый нос и длинная чёлка, закрывающая левый глаз. Достаточно часто форма её рта напоминает кошачью. Румянец Аметист темно-фиолетового цвета. Её камень находится в центре груди. Текущий вид Сейчас Аметист носит белую тунику с порванным подолом, черные леггинсы с серо-пурпурными звёздами на коленях и серо-пурпурными ботильонами. Геммология * Аметист — камень, соответствующий знаку зодиака для тех, кто рождается в феврале, или для знака зодиака Рыб и Водолея. *Аметист является национальным драгоценным камнем Уругвая. *Аметист назначается на планету Нептун. *Аметист относится к ветвям макро-кристаллического кварца и обязан своим фиолетовым цветом примесям железа и алюминия. *Как и другие разновидности микрокристаллического кварца, аметист имеет прозрачный до просвечивающего ясности и стекловидный блеск. *Аметист камни часто связаны с греческим/римским богом Дионисом/Бахуса, бога вина, опьянения, безумия и сельского хозяйства. Это может быть причиной ее импульсивности. *Поскольку аметист считался противоядием против пьянства, многие винные кубки были вырезаны из камня аметиста. Тем не менее по сей день, фиолетово-лиловый аметист является символом трезвости. *Цвета варьируются от фиолетового и лилового до бледно-красно-лилового. *Без этих красителей аметист был бы просто прозрачным бесцветным кварцем. *Так называемый зеленый аметист получают путем термической обработки, но так как аметист определяет его фиолетовый цвет, зеленый аметист не считается истинным аметистом. Категория:Кристальные самоцветы Категория:Канон Категория:Вселенная Стивена Категория:Самоцветы